galantisfandomcom-20200214-history
No Money
No Money is a song by Galantis, the singer may sound more juvenile, that's because he is, the singer of No Money is a ten-year-old boy named Reese Bullimore. Reese is the son of a chart-topping songwriter named Andy Bullimore, they treat it as a father-son sort of bonding. It is released on the upcoming album "The Aviary" (2017). Music Video In the music video for No Money it begins with a girl dressed in plaid, she is humming a part of the song while she stitches a Sea Fox onto the back of her jacket. She paints her face like that of an animal, supposedly a Sea Fox. She grabs her headphones and jumps out her window. She begins walking down the street lip syncing along to the music, she passes the Galantis mascot (also a Sea Fox) and smiles at it. We flash to the back of another childs hood, this child is also lip syncing to the music and has their face painted. As we watch the child in the hoodie walk they are joined by multiple seemingly younger boys. We go back to the girl in plaid where her eyes and the zipper on her jacket seem to be glowing pink, the other child's eyes and zipper are glowing blue. The girl in plaid seems so have made it to her destination where she is met with the child in the hoodie. The child in the hoodie removes their hood revealing to me a girl. The two of them have some magical dance battle with pink and blue colors flying everywhere There are many speculations about the meaning of the video and the way the other child dresses. Most people seem to settle on the fact that it this is a story about a young girl defeating her bully and not letting them get to her anymore. With the way the other child is dressed it keeps their gender quite neutral until she takes off her hoodie. Though very few people said it themselves, there's a comment with fifteen likes that says "I thought the kid in the black hoodie in the other gang was a boy but when she pulled down her hoodie she was actually a girl." Although I haven't been able to put my finger on it, I feel like there is a reason the child is dressed like that. ''Lyrics'' Sorry I ain't got no money I'm not trying to be funny but I left it all at home today You can call me what you wanna I ain't giving you a dollar this time I ain't gonna run away You might knock me down, you might knock me down, but I will get back up again You can call it how you wanna I ain't giving you a dollar this time I ain't gonna run away (run away, run away) This time, this time, this time This time I ain't gonna run, run, run, run Not this time, not this time This time I ain't gonna run, run, run, run Not this time, not this time Not this time, not this time (time) Sorry I ain't got no money I'm not trying to be funny but I left it all at home today You can call me what you wanna I ain't giving you a dollar this time I ain't gonna run away You might knock me down, you might knock me down, but I will get back up again You can call it how you wanna I ain't giving you a dollar this time I ain't gonna run away, run away, run away This time, this time This time, this time I ain't gonna run, run, run, run... Not this time, not this time This time I ain't gonna run, run, run, run Not this time, not this time Not this time, not this time Not this time Remixes # No Money (MOTi Remix) # No Money (Dillon Francis Remix) # No Money (Lucky Charmes Remix) # No Money (Skrillex Remix) # No Money (Curbi Remix) # No Money (Wuki Remix) # No Money (NERVO Remix) # No Money (Afrojack Remix) # No Money (Krewella Remix) # No Money (Chet Porter Remix) # No Money (Zedd & Grey Remix) # No Money (Miska K Remix) Track Info Produced by Digital Farm Animals, Henrik Jonback, Jimmy "Svidden" Koitsch & Galantis Written by Nicholas Gale, BullySongs, Henrik Jonback, Jimmy "Svidden" Koitsch, Linus Eklow & Bloodshy Featuring Reece Bullimore Category:Songs Category:The Aviary Category:Music Videos Category:Lyrics